


Take a chance

by Mishacollinsishot



Category: My Own AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rebecca is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishacollinsishot/pseuds/Mishacollinsishot
Summary: Rebecca just want her day to be over with. She was tired of walking in the cutting to the bone wind. All she had to do was just make it through one more of her classes and then she can go back to her dorm room and watch some Sherlock. Walking into the Animal Science building a wave of heat rushes towards her. Slowly she makes her way to her World Religions class. Taking a seat in the back of the classroom she gets out her laptop and starts it up. She barely notices that there is now a new person sitting beside her. Glancing over to her right she sees a boy with sandy blond hair and warm brown eyes that are glancing over her way. And damn is he fine. Well this is now or never Rebecca, just go for it.





	1. Chapter 1

Rebecca just wanted this day to be over with. She was tired of walking in the cutting to the bone wind. All she had to do was just make it through one more of her classes and then she can go back to her dorm room and watch some Sherlock. Walking into the Animal Science building a wave of heat rushes towards her. Slowly she makes her way to her World Religions class. Taking a seat in the back of the classroom she gets out her laptop and starts it up. She barely notices that there is now a new person sitting beside her. Glancing over to her right she sees a boy with sandy blond hair and warm brown eyes that are glancing over her way. And damn is he fine. Well this is now or never Rebecca, just go for it.

 

“Hey I’m Rebecca”

 

Reaching out her hand and turning her body she can see he decided to go for the farm boy look. She chuckles in her head thinking about how he sould even join the Winchester brothers from Supernatural with his brown plaid shirt and blue jeans with a belt. Looking startled to be noticed he glances at her hand and takes it in his own giving it a firm shake.

 

“Travis”

 

“So Travis what is your major?” Oh gosh even his voice is panty melting. No Rebecca we are not doing this. He is just a nice guy that will hopefully be our friend.

 

“Well I’m thinking of going into nursing” Of course he is.

 

“Oh really, what made you think of that?” Please say something not attractive. Please say something not attractive.

 

“Well I really love helping people” Damn it anyway can’t a girl get a break.

 

“That’s so sweet” Oh fuck Rebecca now you’ve done it he probably thinks you are a creep.

 

“Thanks, well what about you. What is your major?” The blush creeping up his neck must be because he is embarrassed on my behalf for making such a fool of myself.

 

“I am going for a major in History with a minor in Religion” Rebecca looks up at the ceiling as if all of her thoughts are contained there.

 

“Oh wow” A small chuckle comes from Travis’s throat. Looking over Rebecca sees his mile wide smile.

 

“Yeah” chuckling with him. 

  
“All right class my name is Dr. Andrew Davidson. But you can call me Dr.D and this is World Religions. If that is not what you are here for then you are in the wrong room” Startled the two glance up to see a 30 year old man in a blazer standing at the front of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Rebecca can just get through today without killing someone.

Some days I wish a glare could kill. Because today would be one of the days where Rebecca would put it to good use. Dr.D turned out to be a really chill dude. He definitely kept the lecture interesting by bringing up all of these crazy stories of what he did when he was in college. Though it was a little hard for Rebecca to concentrate when there was a live statue of david sitting right next to her. Wait, fuck no Rebecca he is just another human being, a very hot human being. And after sitting through the lecture that went by too quickly she now sat in Concert band in the 3rd chair in the front row with the rest of the 1st part clarinets. The 3rd part who act like three year olds clarinets sat giggling at how sharp Rebecca's clarinet sounded. Clenching her jaw and forcing herself to stay facing towards the band director she plotted their deaths. Maybe she could just shove their clarinets down their throats instead of up their butts where they currently reside. Once she was in tune with the rest of the clarinets band seemed to go by faster. Even though the 3rd parts would not shut up. Once director had dismissed them for the day Rebecca caught up to her friend Gretchen.

“Hey Gretch, can glaring at someone kill them?” Rebecca inquired. Glancing at the 3rd parts still sitting in their chairs ten feet away.

“Sadly no,” Gretchen said despondently, shaking her head in disappointment. “Otherwise I would have used it already.”

“I definitely would have used it on the 3rd parts today.” Rebecca said glaring in the 3rd parts direction. 

“I know what you mean. I swear none of the flutists here know how to even hold a flute properly to keep it in tune!” Gretchen said waving her hands wildly. Suddenly her gaze towards Rebecca turned scenester with a chastiser grin. “So how did your classes go so far today? Have any cute guys to introduce me to?” Gretchen said raising one eyebrow suggestively.

“Well there is this one guy in my World Religions Class” Rebecca said hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to let Rebecca live and have her story play out. Mainly because some girls in band gave me some inspiration. Stupid 3rd parts. Anyway thank you for reading. Sorry these chapters are really short but I only have so much time in between classes before I need to either do my homework or go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am testing out a meet thing and I might continue it if I decide I like it enough. Who knows. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
